


I Wanna Hold Your Hand

by Hessonite_Angel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel
Summary: Adora and Catra decide to dance to a song playing over the intercoms





	I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Their dancing to the version of the song from Across the Universe.

      Occasionally an older Cadet in the Horde would hack the com system and play music from a rebellion radio station. Most the Captains didn’t care as long as the music didn’t spread the rebellions message.

       That’s what led to Adora and Catra’s entire bunk area to dancing to songs. They were dancing an laughing, then a slow song came on and everyone stopped.

       A few people grabbed someone to dance with. Including Catra, who had quickly pulled Adora in before anyone else could claim her as their partner.

       “ _Oh yeah, I'll tell you somethin', I think you'll understand.”_ They swayed back and forth to the music. Catra rested her head on Adora’s shoulder, one hand on the blond’s waist, the other holding her hand. “ _When I say that something'_ , _I want to hold your hand.”_ Her tail curled around the other.

_“I want to hold your hand, I want to hold your hand”_ Adora rested her hand onto Catra’s, putting her hand on the brunette’s shoulder. She enjoyed these slower songs more than the fast-paced ones. The fact that she just got to enjoy Catra’s company, hold her. “ _Oh please, say to me_ , _You'll let me be your man_. _And please, say to me_ , _You'll let me hold your hand.”_

 

“ _Now, let me hold your hand, I want to hold your hand.”_ Catra moved Adora into a spin. She didn’t care they were the only pair that was just female. “ _And when I touch you_ _I feel happy inside,_ _It's such a feelin' that my love, I can't hide. I can't hide_. _I can't hide.”_

_“Yeah, you got that somethin', I think you'll understand. When I say that somethin', I want to hold your hand.”_ They joined back together and began swaying back and forth, but Adora’s back was to Catra chest. Most the other ‘couples’ had paused to see the commotion the girls were causing, but soon went back to their own business. “ _I want to hold your hand_. _I want to hold your hand_. _And when I touch you_ , _I feel happy inside.”_

 

_“It's such a feelin' that my love, I can't hide. I can't hide. I can't hide.”_ Catra was sure even Shadow Weaver couldn’t ruin this moment as she spun Adora to face her again.  “ _Yeah, you got that somethin'_ , _I think you'll understand_. _When I feel that somethin'_ , _I want to hold your hand.”_

       As if on cue Shadow Weaver entered the room.

“What is that racket?! Turn it off!” The cadets ran around the room. Shadow Weaver glared at Catra, and grabbed Adora’s arm. “You have training.”

_“I want to hold your hand.”_ The woman pulled at Adora starting to drag her out of the room.

       “As for you, Catra, we will discuss your punishment for distracting Adora later.” Catra squeezed the hand she still had a hold of.

_“I want to hold your hand.”_ Adora stared at Catra with pleading eyes. Catra stared back in understanding. They both gave one last squeeze to the other. “ _I want to hold your hand.”_ Then they let go, hands still stretched toward another as Adora was dragged off.

       Soon the music was shut off and everyone filtered to their bunk. Catra sat on Adora’s staring at her own hand. Humming the song they had just danced to.


End file.
